dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opowieść o zniszczeniu Thedas
Opowieść o zniszczeniu Thedas – jedna z licznych książek napisanych przez uczonego Zakonu andrastańskiego, brata Ferdynanda Genitivusa. Qunari Rozdział 1: Nadejście olbrzymów Chociaż według wielu historyków największym zagrożeniem, z jakim musi zmagać się Thedas, są mroczne pomioty, większość osób niezamieszkujących krasnoludzkiego królestwa stwierdzi, że zagraża im coś znacznie bardziej bezpośredniego – najeźdźcy znani jako qunari. Jakby nie patrzeć, Plaga nie dotknęła kontynentu od ponad czterech stuleci, odkąd bohater Garahel pokonał arcydemona w bitwie pod Ayesleigh. Ponad sto lat później, w roku 6:30 Wieku Stali, doniesiono o pierwszych okrętach qunari, które zauważono na dalekiej północy, w okolicach Par Vollen. Był to początek nowej ery wojen. Mówi się, że złotoskóre olbrzymy przypłynęły zza Oceanu Boeryckiego, z ziem położonych na wschodzie. Pozostają jednak tajemnicą dla większości ludzi. Dla niektórych są znienawidzonymi ciemiężycielami, których umiejętności bojowe i niszczycielska technologia niemal rzuciły na kolana cywilizowany świat. Dla innych są poganami, wyznającymi dziwną religię i narzucającymi ją „gorszym” rasom. Dla jeszcze innych, jak chociażby mieszkańców południowego Fereldenu, są legendą – dziwnymi stworzeniami z dalekiej północy, które od momentu podpisania traktatów pokojowych widywali jedynie z rzadka. Chwilę po tym, jak reszta Thedasian dowiedziała się o przybyciu qunari na Par Vollen, ci najeżdżali już kontynent, uderzając najpierw na Rivan i Seheron. Obrońcy tych ziem nie mogli równać się z dyscypliną i technologią najeźdźców. Jeden strzał z potężnego działa – urządzenia, którego nasi przodkowie prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli na oczy – kładł pokotem całe oddziały. Wojownicy qunari w lśniących zbrojach bez problemu wyrzynali obrońców. W historii okres ten zapisał się jako pierwsza wojna z qunari, ale w rzeczywistości była to jednostronna rzeźnia – w ciągu dziesięciu lat qunari dotarli aż do Tevinteru. Był to mroczny okres w historii Thedas, podczas którego ludzkie narody raz jeszcze zostały zmuszone do zjednoczenia się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Wrogowi, który w przeciwieństwie do mrocznych pomiotów nie chciał zniszczyć ich ziem, ale podbić je i „oświecić”. Qunari okazali się być najbardziej przerażającym rodzajem przeciwnika ze wszystkich: fanatykami religijnymiBioWare: Qunari (ang.) W: Dragon Age Wiki, 2009. Tłumaczenie własne.. Rozdział 2: „Złoci panowie” Historie o tym, jak qunari traktowali mieszkańców podbitych przez siebie ziem, są niejednolite i trudne do zweryfikowania. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość ludzi takich nazywali kabethari, co w ich języku znaczy rzekomo „ci, którzy potrzebują nauki”. Niektórzy twierdzą, że qunari są winni terroryzowania mieszkańców. Zabierali dzieci rodzinom i wysyłali do „obozów nauki”, gdzie poddawano je indoktrynacji, wpajając do głów swoją filozofię i religię. Ci, którzy odmówili, zostali siłą zmuszeni do służby albo odesłani do kopalń czy obozów pracy. Wielu z nich umarła z wycieńczenia albo z głodu. Jeżeli ktoś próbował się przeciwstawić, był zabijany – natychmiast i bez żadnej litości. Wielu z tych, którzy posłuchało swoich nowych panów, twierdzi jednak, że byli traktowani dobrze, a nawet zostali obdarzeni dużym zaufaniem, o ile dostosowali się do rygorystycznych praw qunari. Na każdą opowieść, której motywem jest cierpienie, przypada inna, mówiąca o oświeceniu dzięki czemuś, co nazywa się „qun”. Jest to kodeks filozoficzny albo spisany tekst – a być może i jedno, i drugie. Niektórzy twierdzą nawet, że może mieć to nawet związek z bogiem qunari. W przeciwieństwie do Pieśni Światła, qun wpływa na wszystkie aspekty życia qunari – tak duchowe, jak i świeckie – i oczekuje się, że będą mu oni bezwzględnie oddani, bez wahania przestrzegając jego zapisów. Ci, którzy spisali historie swoich doświadczeń ze „złotymi mistrzami”, opowiadają o potężnych stworzeniach, wyższych o głowę od człowieka, o przerażająco spokojnym usposobieniu i swego rodzaju blaskiem w oczach. Niektórzy twierdzą, że okazywali im oni życzliwość albo w ogóle nie byli dla nich okrutni. Jeden z nawróconych Seherończyków rzekomo wyraził współczucie dla tych, którzy nie przyjęli qun, jakby religia najeźdźców miała prowadzić do swego rodzaju samopoznania. „Przez całe życie wierzyłem w Stwórcę, bez względu na to, dokąd zaprowadziła mnie jego ścieżka” – napisał. „Ale to właśnie w qun znalazłem sposób, żeby podążać własną drogą. Gdyby tylko inni potrafili zrozumieć, co oferują nam qunari”. Mówi się, że najskuteczniejszym sposobem na zniszczenie ludzi nie jest broń, a książki. Na całe szczęście kraina, która doznała czterech Plag i zdołała je odeprzeć, nie poddała się tak łatwo najeźdźcom zza oceanu. Niedługo miały rozpocząć się Nowe Święte Marsze. Rozdział 3: Nowe Święte Marsze Nowe Święte Marsze, nazwą nawiązujące bezpośrednio do Świętych Marszów z przeszłości, zostały ogłoszone przez Zakon w roku 7:25 Wieku Burzy, niemal sto lat po rozpoczęciu walk w północnym Thedas. Zakon Imperialny z siedzibą w Minratusie, będącym wówczas jedynym dużym tevinterskim miastem niezajętym jeszcze przez qunari, pomaszerował na Seheron i w kierunku wschodnich terenów okupowanego Tevinteru, podczas gdy Boska z Val Royeaux nakazała swoim templariuszom i armiom wyruszyć na południe, do Rivanu. Była to największa mobilizacja sił zbrojnych od zakończenia Czwartej Plagi. Największą przewagą, jaką siły Zakonu dysponowały przeciwko qunari, był de facto Krąg Maginów. Mimo rozwoju technologicznego, qunari zdawali się darzyć szczerą nienawiścią wszystko to, co magiczne. Chociaż w ich szeregach znajdowali się magowie, traktowano ich niewiele lepiej niż trzymane na smyczy zwierzęta. Co więcej, żaden z magów qunari nie posiadał nawet ułamka umiejętności magów z Kręgu. Ostrzeliwani z dział, przedstawiciele Zakonu odpowiadali kulami ognia i błyskawic, co okazało się nad wyraz skuteczne. Mimo sporej liczby przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, których sprowadzili podczas początkowej inwazji na północ, w szeregach qunari brakowało ludzi. Z każdym kolejnym rokiem Zakon wypierał olbrzymów coraz dalej i dalej, odbierając im ziemie, które uprzednio udało im się podbić. Sporym problemem okazała się jednak miejscowa ludność nawrócona na qun – zwłaszcza ci, którzy żyli według jego przykazań już od kilku pokoleń. Zakon nakazał po prostu wybić wszystkich tych, którzy przyjęli obcą religię. Oficjalnie Zakon wypiera się takiego działania, twierdząc, że większość nawróconych zbiegła na północ, do Rivanu i na Par Vollen, jednak masowe groby na Polach Nocena i w Marnus Pell świadczą o czymś innym. W okolicach Marnus Pell zabito tak wiele osób, że podobno doszło tam do nieodwracalnego rozerwania Zasłony, a ruiny po dziś dzień nawiedzane są przez niespokojne trupy. Bez względu jednak na to, jak tego dokonano, w roku 7:84 Wieku Burzy qunari zostali na dobre wyparci z kontynentu. Jedyną krainą zamieszkiwaną przez ludzi, która po oswobodzeniu postanowiła nadal wyznawać qun, był Rivan, którego władcy próbowali wynegocjować pokój. Emisariusze większości państw przybyli tam, żeby podpisać traktat llomeryński, co doprowadziło do zawarcia pokoju pomiędzy qunari a wszystkimi ludzkimi państwami za wyjątkiem Imperium Tevinter. Qunari wycofali się na Seheron i Par Vollen, a ludzie – dzięki woli Stwórzy – wyparli najeźdźców i odzyskali należne im prawo do bycia panami Thedas. Ten kruchy pokój, który wtedy zawarto, trwa do dziś dzień. Historia Zakonu Rozdział 1: Imperium w płomieniach Pierwsza Plaga spustoszyła Imperium Tevinter. Oprócz zniszczeń spowodowanych przez mroczne pomioty, obywatele Tevinteru musieli stawić czoła także temu, że zwrócili się przeciw nim ich właśni bogowie. Dumat, Dawany Bóg znany niegdyś jako Smok Ciszy, powstał, żeby uciszyć świat, a inni Dawni Bogowie, mimo rozpaczliwych błagań o pomoc, nie zrobili nic, żeby temu zapobiec. Obywatele Imperium zaczęli kwestionować swoją wiarę, mordować kapłanów i palić świątynie, żeby ukarać bogów za to, że ci nie przyszli im z pomocą. W tamtych czasach, mimo zniszczeń spowodowanych przez Pierwszą Plagę, Imperium obejmowało swym zasięgiem praktycznie cały znany świat. Graniczyło z barbarzyńskimi plemionami i było dobrze przygotowane na najazdy i ataki z zewnątrz. Tak się jednak składa, że historia upadku Imperium rozpoczyna się w jego granicach. Ludy zamieszkujące najdalej na północ i wschód wysunięte tereny Imperium powstały przeciwko swym potężnym władcom. Magistrowie Tevinteru przyzwali demony, żeby z ich pomocą położyć kres tym niewielkim rebeliom. Płonące ciała zabitych pozostawili jako przestrogę dla tych, którzy ośmieliliby się buntować. Imperium zaczęło rozpadać się od wewnątrz, a masy rozwścieczonych i rozczarowanych obywateli dokonały tego, czego wrogie armie nie były w stanie zrobić przez całe stulecia. Jednakże magistrowie wierzyli w swoją moc i nie przyjmowali do wiadomości, że po tym, jak przeżyli Plagę, mogliby zginąć z ręki własnych poddanych. Nawet po odparciu Plagi Tevinter dysponował armią potężniejszą niż jakikolwiek inny kraj w Thedas. Problem polegał na tym, że armia ta była rozproszona, a jej morale słabło. Sytuacja Tevinteru była tak fatalna, że barbarzyńcy Alamarri, których klany i obozy rozsiane były po całej Dolinie Fereldeńskiej na południowo-wschodnich rubieżach Imperium, po wielu latach ucisku rozpoczęli kampanię mającą na celu nie tylko wyzwolenie swych własnych ziem, ale także zniszczenie potężnego Imperium. Przywódcami tej świętej kampanii byli potężny wódz barbarzyńców, Maferat, oraz jego żona Andrasta. Ich marzenia i ambicje miały już na zawsze odmienić oblicze naszego świata. Rozdział 2: Narodziny prorokini Gdy prorokini Andrasta i jej mąż Maferat przybyli na czele barbarzyńskiej hordy, południowe tereny Tevinteru ogarnął chaos. Imperium wielokrotnie broniło się w przeszłości przed wrogimi najazdami, ale tym razem pozbawione było ochrony swoich bogów, jego armia została rozbita, a kraj spustoszony przez Plagę. Wielu uważało, że wybór momentu rozpoczęcia inwazji był kolejnym cudem, jaki Stwórca zesłał niosącej jego słowo Andraście. Andrasta była w końcu kimś więcej niż tylko żoną wodza – była także oblubienicą Stwórcy. Oczarowany jej melodyjnym głosem, którym wyśpiewywała ku niebiosom swoje prośby o pomoc, objawił się Andraście i zaproponował, żeby do niego dołączyła, porzucając pełen wad świat ludzi. W swej mądrości Andrasta poprosiła Stwórcę, żeby wrócił do swojego ludu i stworzył mu raj. Stwórca zgodził się pod warunkiem, że świat przestanie oddawać cześć fałszywym bogom i przyjmie święte przykazania Stwórcy. Uzbrojona w mądrość jedynego prawdziwego boga Andrasta rozpoczęła Święty Marsz w samo serce osłabionego Imperium. Jedno z przykazań Stwórcy, wedle którego magia powinna służyć człowiekowi, zamiast nim rządzić, było miodem na uszy uciskanych przez magistrów obywateli Tevinteru. Wieści o Świętym Marszu Andrasty, o jej cudach i sukcesach militarnych, rozprzestrzeniały się jak kraj długi i szeroki. Ci spośród mieszkańców Imperium, którzy uznali, że Dawni Bogowie ich opuścili, z uwagą wsłuchiwali się w słowa Stwórcy. Masy niespokojnych obywateli, które wcześniej niszczyły świątynie, teraz czyniły to samo w imieniu Stwórcy oraz jego prorokini Andrasty. Podczas gdy armie Maferata podbijały południowe tereny Tevinteru, słowa Andrasty zdobywały serca ich mieszkańców. Mówi się, że Stwórca uśmiechnął się do świata podczas bitwy na Polach Valariana, gdzie siły Maferata pokonały najpotężniejszą armię, jaką Tevinter był wtedy w stanie wystawić. Południowe krańce potężnego Imperium znalazły się na łasce barbarzyńców. Wiara w Stwórcę, umacniania przez takie właśnie cuda, zaczęła podkopywać fundamenty Imperium. Ludzkie serce silniejsze jest od najpotężniejszej broni, a gdy je zranić, zdolne do najnikczemniejszych czynów, o czym wkrótce wszyscy mieli się przekonać. Rozdział 3: O tym, jak zdradzono Andrastę Mówi się, że podczas bitwy na Polach Valariana, Maferat przystanął i spojrzał na swoje wojska. Udało mu się podbić południowe ziemie najpotężniejszego imperium na świecie, a klany barbarzyńców zamienić w siłę, której należało się obawiać. Duma rozpierała mu serce i zapragnął pogratulować swoim ludziom, tymczasem spostrzegł, że ci się od niego odwrócili. Maferata ogarnęła zazdrość. Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, całą chwałę przywłaszczyła sobie jego żona. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak potężna się stała i jak wielkie są jej wpływy. Zmęczyło go granie drugich skrzypiec obok Stwórcy. Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Jeśli swoich podbojów dokonał po to tylko, żeby żonę odebrał mu jakiś zapomniany bóg i głodna wiary tłuszcza, to może wojny lepiej w ogóle było nie zaczynać. W tym miejscu zapiski historyczne oraz Pieśń Światła zaczynają się od siebie różnić. Historia mówi, że Maferat spojrzał na północ, ku centralnym terenom Imperium i wnet pojął, że czeka go tam tylko dalsza walka przeciwko szybko przegrupowującej się armii wroga. Wpędziło go to w czarną rozpacz. Wedle Pieśni Światła, Maferat począł zazdrościć zarówno Stwórcy, jak i Andraście, na którą spływała cała chwała, mimo że to on stał na czele zwycięskich armii. Maferat udał się do stolicy Imperium, Minratusu, żeby rozmówić się z archontem Hessarianem. Zaoferował się wydać swoją żonę w ręce Imperium w zamian za rozejm, który raz na zawsze położyłby kres działaniom wojennym. Archont, który bardzo pragnął uciszyć prorokinię, także i jego poddanych podburzającą przeciwko władzy, wyraził zgodę. Maferat poprowadził Andrastę prosto w zasadzkę i pozwolił, żeby schwytali ją agenci Imperium, którzy położyli tym samym kres Świętym Marszom. Tłumy lojalistów stanęły na centralnym placu Minratusu, żeby na własne oczy obejrzeć egzekucję Andrasty, która została z rozkazu archonta spalona na stosie. Zadano jej śmierć za pomocą metody najbardziej według Imperium bolesnej. Jednakże według Zakonu, płomienie oczyściły Andrastę i uniosły w górę, dając nowe życie u boku Stwórcy. Wszystkie relacje są zgodne co do tego, że w chwili, gdy wszyscy spodziewali się usłyszeć krzyki, była tylko cisza. Na widok płonącej prorokini zgromadzonych napełniło dojmujące poczucie winy, jakby wzięli właśnie udział w jakimś wielkim bluźnierstwie. Chwila była tak poruszająca, że sam archont wyciągnął miecz i przebił nim serce prorokini, kładąc kres jej mękom, a widzom pozwalając zastanowić się na wagą tego, czego byli świadkami. Egzekucja Andrasty miała być symbolem klęski wiary w Stwórcę, tymczasem tak naprawdę przypieczętowało sprawę kultu Dawnych Bogów i umożliwiła dalszą popularyzację pieśni Stwórcy. Rozdział 4: Narodziny Zakonu Tłumy obecne przy śmierci Andrasty miały rację czując rozpacz. Uważa się, że egzekucja prorokini rozwścieczyła Stwórcę i ponownie odwrócił się on od ludzkości, pozostawiając mieszkańców Thedas, żeby cierpieli w ciemności. W tych mrocznych czasach ludzkość poszukiwała światła, jakiegokolwiek światła. Niektórzy odnaleźli pocieszenie w demonicznych kultach obiecujących władzę i bogactwo. Inni modlili się do Dawnych Bogów, prosząc o wybaczenie, błagając wspaniałe smoki, żeby te powróciły do naszego świata. Jeszcze inni upadli tak nisko, że poczęli oddawać cześć mrocznym pomiotom, organizując nikczemne kulty, których celem było wywyższanie zła w jego najczystszej formie. Mówi się, że świat zapłakał, podczas gdy ludzie czekali na przybycie zbawcy, który się jednak nie zjawiał. Wyznawcy Andrasty nie porzucili jej nauk, gdy umarła. Kult Andrasty ocalił jej święte prochy z dziedzińca w Minratusie i ukrywając w sekretnej świątyni, której lokalizacja dawno już została zapomniana. Prochy Andrasty stanowiły symbol wytrwałej wiary w Stwórcę – wiary, że ludzkość może zasłużyć sobie na jego przebaczenie, mimo że tak strasznie mu ubliżyła. Z biegiem czasu kult Andrasty rozprzestrzeniał się i rósł w siłę, powstała także Pieśń Światła. „Śpiewajcie ją w czterech stronach Thedas”, mówiono, „a świat zwróci w końcu na siebie uwagę Stwórcy”. Wraz z rozprzestrzenianiem się Pieśni Światła, kult Andrasty stał się znany jako Zakon andrastański. Ci, którzy przechodzili na stronę Zakonu, uważali, że ich misją jest nieść słowo Andrasty. Było wielu nawróconych, w tym także potężni ludzie z Imperium oraz z miast-państw, które tworzą współczesne Orlais. Potęga słowa Stwórcy była tak wielka, że młody król Drakon zorganizował serię Świętych Marszów, których celem było zjednoczenie miast-państw i stworzenie imperium mającego wypełniać tylko i wyłącznie wolę Stwórcy. Cesarstwo Orlais stało się siedzibą władz Zakonu, a Wielka Katedra w Val Royeaux źródłem ruchu, który dał początek zorganizowanemu Zakonowi, jakim znamy go dzisiaj. Drakon, wtedy już cesarz Drakon I, powołał do życia Krąg Magów, zakon templariuszy oraz Święte Oficjum. Wielu członków Zakonu czci go praktycznie na równi z samą Andrastą. Współczesny Zakon to instytucja zajmująca się przede wszystkim wiarą, ale także tym, co konieczne, a więc ochroną Thedas przed potężnymi siłami, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić. Podczas gdy Szara Straż broni świata przed Plagami, Zakon chroni ludzkość przed nią samą. Przede wszystkim stara się jednak zasłużyć na przebaczenie Stwórcy, żeby pewnego dnia powrócił i zmienił świat w raj, jakim obiecał go uczynić Stwórca. Pierwsza Plaga Rozdział 1: Drugi grzech Thedas to kraina niezwykle różnorodna, jest tu wszystko – od książąt-zabójców z Antivy począwszy, a na gryfach z Anderfels skończywszy. Podczas swoich podróży przekonałem się jednak, że wszystkich mieszkańców tych ziem jednoczy pewna historia. To opowieść o pysze i potępieniu – i choć znana jest w różnych wersjach, jej istota pozostaje taka sama. U szczytu swej potęgi Imperium Tevinter zajmowało większość terytorium Thedas, jednocząc znany świat pod władzą despotycznych magistrów. Mówi się, że Dawni Bogowie, obiekt czci magistrów, dali im wiedzę na temat magii krwi, a magistrowie skorzystali z tej zakazanej mocy, żeby umocnić swoją władzę. Krew elfickich niewolników oraz ludzi rozlewała się po imperialnych ołtarzach, a brak umiaru magistrów był, jak wynika z opowieści, tak przerażający, że cieszyć się wypada,ież korzystanie z magii krwi jest dziś zakazane. Ale wszystko, co przepełnione jest pychą, musi w końcu upaść. Możliwe, że magistrowie przewidzieli swój koniec, a może ich pycha nie miała granic – niezależnie od tego, co nimi kierowało, odważyli się otworzyć magiczny portal prowadzący do leżącego w samym sercu Pustki Złotego Miasta. Pragnęli zająć tron Stwórcy, porzucony przez niego po tym, jak odwrócił się od swych dzieci. Zamierzali przypuścić szturm na samo niebo i stać się istotami równymi bogom. Właśnie to wydarzenie znany z powściągliwego języka Zakon nazywa drugim grzechem. Wedle większości wersji tej opowieści, magistrowie dotarli do Złotego Miasta i wkroczyli do domu Stwórcy, gdzie nie odważyła się wedrzeć – albo nie była w stanie tego zrobić – żadna żywa istota. Magistrowie byli pysznymi niegodziwcami i grzesznikami, ich obecność splugawiła Złote Miasto. To, co było niegdyś absolutnie doskonałą, świętą cytadelą, opanowane zostało przez mrok i koszmary. Magistrowie zostali wygnani tą samą drogą, którą tam przybyli i przeklęci za zdradę, której się dopuścili. Złote Miasto zostało splugawione, a magistrowie stali się wynaturzonymi istotami mroku – pierwszymi mrocznymi pomiotami. Złote Miasto, niegdyś lśniąca latarnia w samym sercu Pustki, zmieniło się w Czarne Miasto – pamiątkę tego, jaką cenę płacić trzeba za ludzką pychę. Rozdział 2: Powrót Dumata Dzisiaj ludzie mają niewielkie pojęcie o konsekwencjach drugiego grzechu. Och, wierzcie mi, gdy mówię, że jeśli ich zapytać, pobożni, regularnie odwiedzający świątynię obywatele przeklną tych, którzy korzystają z nieczystej magii, plując przy tym i pstrykając palcami – ale nie ma już dziś takich, którzy by naprawdę pamiętali koszmar, jaki dawno temu uwolniono. Chaosu oraz ignorancji, która nadeszła później, nie przetrwały żadne zapisy na temat tamtych wydarzeń. Wiedzę czerpać możemy tylko z przekazywanych z ojca na syna opowieści tych, którzy przeżyli, oraz z dogmatów Zakonu, a to zaiste niewiele. Wydaje mi się, że nie przesadzam mówiąc, że drugi grzech był groźny dla wszystkich istot żywych, które zamieszkiwały Thedas. Mroczne pomioty rozprzestrzeniają się szybciej od najgorszej zarazy, stanowią okrutną siłę natury, są niczym roznoszący choroby wiatr. Ze sprawozdań sporządzonych podczas późniejszych Plag (bo tak przyjęło się określać te inwazje mrocznych pomiotów – i jak dotąd nikomu nie udało się wymyślić trafniejszej nazwy) wiemy, że mroczne pomioty, gdziekolwiek się udają, niosą ze sobą zarazę i głód. Sama ich obecność plugawi ziemię, a po niebie przesuwają się złowieszcze, czarne chmury. Nie przesadzam, przyjaciele moi, gdy mówię, że masowe nagromadzenie mrocznych pomiotów to omen straszliwego kataklizmu. Mówi się, że ci przeklęci magistrowie, którzy stali się pierwszym mrocznymi pomiotami, zeszli pod ziemię, żeby schronienia szukać w mrokach krasnoludzkich Głębokich Ścieżek i tam, w ciemnościach, poczęli się rozmnażać. W ramach jakiegoś planu, a może po to, żeby móc dalej czcić Dawnych Bogów, wyruszyli na ich poszukiwanie. Udało im się – znaleźli to, czego szukali. Znaleźli Dumata, najważniejszego spośród Dawnych Bogów, znanego niegdyś jako Smok Ciszy, a później uwięzionego przez Stwórcę wraz z braćmi pod ziemią za dopuszczenie się pierwszego grzechu, czyli próby zajęcia w sercach ludzi miejsca należącego do Stwórcy. Drzemiący smok przebudził się, uwolniony przez swych wynaturzonych wyznawców, żeby wkrótce zmienić się tak jak oni. Dumat stał się pierwszym arcydemonem, a władzę nad jego ogromną i przerażającą mocą sprawował gnijący, zdeprawowany umysł. Dumat powstał i ponownie wzniósł się w powietrze, a za nim podążyła horda mrocznych pomiotów, niosąc ruinę światu, któremu początek dał Stwórca. Dawny Bóg stał się okiem mrocznego cyklonu, który miał spustoszyć cały świat. Rozdział 3: Upadek krasnoludów Świat w czasach Pierwszej Plagi różnił się od tego, jaki znamy dzisiaj. Poza cywilizowanymi terenami rządzonymi przez Imperium, ludzie jako rasa byli w przeważającej mierze rozproszonymi barbarzyńcami, podzielonymi na klany i plemiona walczące między sobą o zasoby. W tym samym czasie, głęboko pod potężnymi łańcuchami górskimi Thedas, rozkwitała krasnoludzka kultura tak zorganizowana i rozwinięta, że w porównaniu z nią nasza mogłaby wydawać się szczytem prymitywizmu. Gdy mroczne pomioty wyległy ze swych podziemnych kryjówek na powierzchnię, rodzaj ludzki najpierw się cofnął, żeby następnie ruszyć do kontrataku. Armie Tevinteru próbowały stawić czoło niezliczonym wynaturzonym istotom i koszmarnej zgniliźnie ziemi, która je otaczała, ale nie mogły być jednocześnie wszędzie tam, gdzie było to niezbędne. Ludzka historia wspomina Pierwszą Plagę jako czas straszliwego spustoszenia i są to opowieści zgodne z prawdą, ale w swej arogancji często zapominamy o cenie, jaką w tym samym czasie płaciły w swych odizolowanych górskich królestwach krasnoludy. Krasnoludy musiały stawić czoła dużo potężniejszym hordom mrocznych pomiotów niż te, z którymi mieli do czynienia ludzie. Pomimo siły i technologii, jaką dysponowały krasnoludy, okrutne pomioty przedarły się przez ich linie obronne – najpierw niszcząc leżące dalej thaigi, a następnie przejmując kontrolę nad całymi krasnoludzkimi królestwami. Wyobraźcie sobie: cała cywilizacja zniszczona w ciągu paru dziesięcioleci. W porównaniu z praktycznie całkowitą zagładą, jaka stała się udziałem krasnoludów, to, co my, ludzie, nazywam Pierwszą Plagą, wydawać się musiało mało istotnym starciem. W walce z mrocznymi pomiotami to właśnie krasnoludy zawsze brały na siebie główny ciężar walki i ponosiły największe straty. W końcu cztery krasnoludzkie królestwa połączyły siły i ruszyły do kontrataku. Ta współpraca je ocaliła, ale dla innych było już za późno. Mroczne pomioty opanowały Głębokie Ścieżki – system rozległych podziemnych korytarzy łączących ze sobą krasnoludzkie ziemie w całym Thedas. Dzięki temu mroczne pomioty mogły teraz atakować w dowolnym miejscu na powierzchni. Ludzkość nie była po prostu przygotowana na taki atak. Jasnym się stało, że sposób walki, jaki znaliśmy, w tej sytuacji na nic by się nie zdał. Musieliśmy poszukać nowego. I wtedy pojawiło się nasze zbawienie: narodziła się Szara Straż. Rozdział 4: Gryfy podrywają się do lotu Założony w fortecy Weisshaupt w górach Anderfels zakon Szarych Strażników dał ludzkości nadzieję w jej najczarniejszej godzinie. Weterani wieloletnich bojów przeciwko mrocznym pomiotom połączyli siły, a najlepsi spośród nich zobowiązali się zrobić to, co będzie konieczne, żeby powstrzymać falę ciemności. Ci wspaniali ludzie, elfy oraz krasnoludy połączyli swoją wiedzę na temat wroga i sformowali wspólny front, żeby powstrzymać arcydemona. I powstrzymali go. Nawet dzisiaj śpiewane są ballady o pierwszym ataku Szarej Straży na fale mrocznych pomiotów wdzierające się do miasta znanego jako Nordbotten, gdzie każdy ze Strażników walczył z dziesięcioma albo i dwudziestoma pomiotami jednocześnie. Szwadrony Szarych Strażników na ich potężnych gryfach mknęły po czarnym niebie i atakowały straszliwego arcydemona bronią białą oraz magią. Och, cóż to musiał być za widok! Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale Szarzy Strażnicy tę pierwszą bitwę wygrali. Unieśli ręce w geście zwycięstwa i nagle pojawiła się nadzieja. Szara Straż poprowadziła ludzi oraz ostatnich, niezłomnych obrońców krasnoludzkich siedzib przeciwko hordom arcydemona Dumata, w ciągu następnych stu lat to zdobywając, to znów tracąc przewagę, ale nigdy się nie cofając. Jak Thedas długie i szerokie rekrutowali każdego, kto posiadał dość umiejętności i siły, żeby wznieść sztandar Szarej Straży – bez różnicy, czy był to elficki niewolnik, czy szlachcianka rasy ludzkiej. W końcu, prawie dwieście lat po tym, jak pierwszy Dawny Bóg wyszedł spod ziemi, Szara Straż zebrała armie ludzi oraz krasnoludów, żeby stanąć do bitwy na Milczących Równinach. To właśnie tam Dumat został w końcu zabity i Pierwsza Plaga dobiegła końca. Imperium Tevinter miało stawić czoło kolejnemu problemowi, którym było nadejście prorokini Andrasty. Wspomnienia Plagi stawały się coraz odleglejsze. Po porażce Dumata mrocznych pomiotów nie traktowano już jako zagrożenia – z perspektywy czasu wiemy, że było to błędem. Szara Straż daleka była od wykonania swojego głównego zadania. Uwagi * Historia Zakonu pojawiała się jako wpisy do kodeksu w Początku i Dragon Age II, z kolei Pierwsza Plaga – w Początku i Inkwizycji. Sekcja poświęcona qunari opublikowana została wyłącznie na oficjalnej wiki Dragon Age stworzonej przez BioWare i nigdy nie została zawarta w żadnej grze. * Za skompletowanie czterech rozdziałów Historii Zakonu w Dragon Age II, gracz nagradzany jest osiągnięciem „Historyk Zakonu”. Po jednym rozdziale znaleźć można w akcie pierwszym i trzecim, z kolei dwa pozostałe – w drugim. Kategoria:Brat Genitivus (źródło) Kategoria:Wiedza o Szarych Strażnikach Kategoria:Wiedza o Zakonie Kategoria:Wiedza o krasnoludach Kategoria:Wiedza o qunari Kategoria:Książki w świecie gier en:Tales of the Destruction of Thedas